Too Fast
by elephantsneverforget
Summary: It happened way too fast. Draco Malfoy lost his mind way too fast. 'When did she become…' he gulped. '…beautiful'


It happened way too fast.

Draco Malfoy lost his mind way too fast.

She was probably doing some last-minute school shopping with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. It was the day before their last year in Hogwarts, the year where they all had to repeat because of the war. Draco was looking for new school robes in Madame Malkin's and they were walking out of the store right across the street. He looked up for a second. It was just a second. He looked up from the cloth materials being presented to him for maybe even a fraction of a second and he saw her.

He gasped and went stiff. Madame Malkin asked him what was wrong. He shook his head, quickly picked the cloth material on her right hand, informed her that he would pick it up within the day and ran out of the store. What he was doing, he really had no idea. Hoping to maybe run into her "accidentally"? Maybe. Hoping to have a quick conversation with her? Maybe. Either way, there he was walking in the opposite side of the street. Leaving reason and sanity behind, he subtly watched their every move.

She turned his way and he quickly ducked behind a candy cart. _Did she see me? Stupid, stupid, cowardly self! Why did I have to hide? What the hell was happening to me?_ He craned his head upwards to peep at them and tried to listen in on their conversation.

"Seriously, if I have to watch you boys spend more money on a joke item, I will go crazy!" She was furious but smiling still.

"But Mione! It's our last year in Hogwarts! We need to make it memorable! Not having to chase around a demented wizard anymore might make it a whole lot boring." Ron whined.

"Yeah, Hermione. Let us live a little." Harry agreed.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "All right then. But I will not spend another hour and a half inside your brothers' store. You can find me in the book shop after you're done."

They boys cheered and Draco rolled his eyes. _Seriously, they are like children sometimes. How Potter managed to defeat the Dark Lord with such a puny-sized brain is beyond my understanding. Well, of course he did have a lot of help from the Order… and Snape and I did give him valuable information._

He was too engrossed in watching them that he failed to notice that she was already crossing the street, walking towards the candy cart he was hiding behind. He thought she was approaching him. He panicked and turned around. That was when he noticed that he was standing – well, crouching – right outside the book store. He hit himself on the head. _Idiotic, really Draco. Of all places to hide it had to be the one place she would go to._

He crawled to the other side of the cart and watched her walk in. He then stood up and brushed his clothes from specks of dust that have clung to him while he was on the floor. The lady selling candies was eying him suspiciously so he grabbed a box of every flavored beans, handed her some money and casually walked inside.

_Where the heck is she?_

He finally spotted her in the fiction books section of the store. He inconspicuously walked over to the aisle right behind where she was and pretended to be looking at books.

_I feel like a bloody stalker._ Draco thought to himself as he watched her from behind the books.

She was oblivious to his presence, apparently and continued skimming through the ones that caught her eye. She found one book, smiled and moved over to the couch on the side of the store. Grabbing a very random book, he walked over to a couch on the other side of the room and pretended to read.

Of course, everyone knows that Draco Malfoy was never able to concentrate on whatever book he had on his hands. His thoughts and eyes were focused on the girl on the other side of the room. _Who the hell is this girl? She's supposed to be Hermione Granger. Where's her mane? Where are her rabbit teeth? Where are her oversized shirts and floor-length skirts? Why is her smile not annoying anymore? When did she become…_ He gulped. _…beautiful?_

His thoughts were flying and his heart was racing. He could tell he was blushing from the heat he felt on his cheeks. _This is seriously pathetic, Draco._ He said to himself. _You're a Malfoy. You strut around and bask in people's attention, not flush like crazy and get dazed by the sight of a girl you are supposed to not really like._

He was still watching her. She was wearing muggle clothes. Since it was still summer, the material of her dress was very sheer and only reached a few inches above her knee. It had lace on the sleevesand he could swear that if she was standing in the sunlight, he could see through the dress. _Don't even think about that, she's not that kind of girl._ He reprimanded himself. _What the hell? I'm even reprimanding myself for thinking dirty thoughts of her? Who does she think she is? Well, who do I think she is really since I'm the one staring at her. Bloody hell. Anyone who can read my thoughts right now will probably send me straight to St. Mungo's. Hell, hell, hell._

What Draco didn't notice while he was arguing with himself was that she had noticed him sitting across the room from her, looking utterly confused and a little loony. She stood up and made her way to him.

_Idiot, Draco. Idiot! You could have been trying on your new robes now. You're a fool to have looked up. No, wait. You have every right to look up. It's HER fault for standing there at that moment and looking like that, looking so beautiful, looking so…_ He looked at where she was sitting._ Wait, where is—?_

"Confused, Draco?"

He looked up and saw her standing right in front of her, looking at him with amusement in her eyes. _When did she get here? How did she get here so fast? When did she notice I was here? Why am I still staring at her and not saying anything. She must think I've gone crazy. Shut up, Draco. Just speak!_

"Normal wizards say 'hello' as a greeting." He said, happy that he gave nothing away. He wasn't very friendly but was not exactly rude at the same time.

"Hello Draco." She smiled.

_The world must love me for making her smile at me that way._ "Hello to you too." He managed a smile, making sure that the shakiness in his voice was not obvious.

"Enjoying your book?"

"Oh, yes. Quite an interesting read. I've been looking for this for some time now and glad to have had the chance to sit and read." He lied.

She eyed his book. "_You Will Get that Wizard – 10 Easy Steps_. I didn't know you played that way. Coming out of the closet, I see?" She giggled.

He blushed, opened his mouth and closed it again. He did not have anything to say to defend himself. _I-DI-OT DRACO MALFOY. WHY DID YOU NOT READ THE TITLE OF THE BOOK YOU GOT?_

"You've been spying on me?" She asked, amused.

He was shocked. Then, to save face, gave her a look of disgust – the best he could muster – and scoffed. "What gave you THAT idea? That's absolutely preposterous! Why would I be spying on YOU? I have so many other witches who I can be following." He scoffed again, louder this time.

She nodded. "Okay then. So I guess it wasn't you behind the candy cart outside? And it wasn't you looking at me from behind the books in that aisle? And I guess it was just another boy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes who I noticed has been watching me from across the room. Sorry, my mistake." She was walking away.

He stood up and caught her wrist. "Wait! Okay, so you caught me. What's it to you?"

"I just wanted to know if there was something wrong. Is there something on my hair, my dress or my face? Or was there something you wanted to tell me?" She looked him straight in the eye.

His mind flew again. _Heaven forbid, I can get lost in her stare. Those beautiful doe eyes looking straight into mine, what do I say? I can't bloody admit the truth, I would look like a total fool. But then again if I say something downright nasty, that would be too horrible. And for some reason, I have no intention on being horrible towards her right now. Or anymore for that matter. Quick Draco, say something._

"You look beautiful today."

_NOT THAT! IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS EXPENSIVE WHY DID THOSE WORDS COME OUT OF MY MOUTH?_ Draco was now screaming every curse and hex inside his very confused brain.

"Oh," she blushed, "thank you."

Draco was silent. He did not know anymore if he had any shred of dignity left. He was going to crawl into a hole and _Avada Kedavra_ himself when suddenly – "You don't look so bad yourself, Draco."

His brain and heart sang. _She thinks I look good! Wait, I ALWAYS look good. But still! She said it too! Out loud! For my ears to hear!_ He was smiling sheepishly already and she was red in the face again.

_Draco Malfoy. It definitely is a new era. The fact that I am actually staring into Draco Malfoy's eyes and he's staring into mine and we are having a moment – wait. What is happening? Why is Draco Malfoy staring at me and why did I even dare to stare back?_

Hermione's mind was a whirlwind as well. Well, anyone would be if the most beautiful pair of grey eyes was seemingly looking into their soul. She reminded herself to take a breath. _Really, Hermione, you don't die from wizards who know dark magic but you almost died from a wizard who was looking at you, all because of his eyes. Well, technically he was part of those dark wizards haunting after her but all that changed when – wait. How long have we been staring at each other?_

THUD! THUD! THUD!

Abrupt sounds worked. It seemed to have broken their unplanned staring contest. Her eyes finally managed to look away from him and turned to the lady who was holding too many books all at once. The storekeeper helped her out and Hermione's eyes seemed to have found their way back to Draco's. _Stupid, stupid eyes. Why not give everything away as well while you're at it._ Then she chuckled to herself. _Really, Hermione? Fighting with your eyes? This is just plain weird. Say something. Something smart._

"You know penguins mate for life?" She suddenly blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

_Damn it. Shut up, Hermione._ But her mouth kept going. "Penguins find one mate and they stay with them for life. It's rather sweet. They have this dance that they do when they're trying to court the other. And, it's the male penguin who cares for their egg and not the female. Fascinating, huh?" _Hermione, cover your mouth now and stop speaking!_ Her brain was just not functioning properly!

He chuckled. "Yes, fascinating indeed."

_Walk away, Hermione, while you have a shred of dignity left._ She forced herself to move. "Well, I guess I better be going."

He frowned a bit.

_Why did he frown? Does he want me to stay?_ "I… gotta meet Ron and Harry. I need to pull them away from spending all their savings buying stuff for practical jokes." She smiled a little.

He was quiet, still looking at her with a look that she couldn't place. He had given her thousands of looks in the many years they've known each other – looks of hate, anger, rage, loathing, disgust, shock – too many looks to count. This was the first time he looked at her this way.

"Draco? Are you still there?"

He suddenly jerked back to reality and nodded curtly, "Sure. Have fun today. I'll just see you tomorrow in school or something."

She smiled at the thought. "Yes. Yes, I believe we will."

He returned the smile.

"Have a good day, Draco." She said before turning around to leave.

"Have a good day, Hermione." He said right before she shut the door.

He was running. Bloody hell, was he running. The train whistle already sounded and he had just reached the platform. His mother had smothered him with hugs and kisses before he could pry her off of him therefore making him almost miss the train. Yes, his mother, the Narcissa Malfoy, was now unafraid of affection. Perhaps after what happened last year, she learned how precious her not-so little son's life was.

_Hell. This day is already turning out horribly. _He thought to himself as he caught the train in the nick of time. Beads of sweat were trickling down his neck and he was probably red from the unplanned run.

He was scowling. Maybe that was why the students in the train made way for him. Well, maybe it was also the Head Boy pin he had put on his shirt. He smiled at the thought of how much power he had and the amount of respect he commanded. _Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad_, he thought to himself.

"M-m-m-mister D-draco?" a young boy was blocking his way.

"Would you care to move? You're in my way." He sneered and the boy flinched. _Yes! I've still got it!_

"P-p-p-professor M-m-mc Gonagall s-s-s-said you should g-go t-t-t-to the H-h-head's c-c-c-compartment." The little boy stuttered.

He rolled his eyes. "You wasted 5 seconds of my life with your stutter." The boy frowned and looked like he was going to cry. Draco sighed. "A little tip, ladies like confidence. Get over the damn stutter. For your own sake." Then he pushed him away and walked on to the front of the train. _Damn Draco, you're going soft._

He finally reached the first compartment of the train. He opened the door and was surprised with what he saw. She had looked up the moment the door flew open and she smiled.

"Draco." She nodded, acknowledging his presence.

_Merlin, the world loves me._ "Hermione." He smiled. "Huh, I should have known you would be Head Girl." He put his things down and sat on the seat in front of her.

She merely looked at him and smiled. "I should have known you would be Head Boy, too. Your grades are spectacular and you seem to be a better person."

He only nodded but on the inside he was soaring. _She thinks I'm a better person! Of course she doesn't know that my good side usually only comes out when I'm with her or when I know she's watching. _He didn't notice he was pretty quiet for a long time. He also didn't notice that she had been watching him over the silence.

"You're looking quite handsome today." She didn't realize she said it out loud. When she did, she suddenly looked down and read her book. She cursed herself for that.

He blushed. He watched her for a while and finally said, "You don't look so bad yourself, Hermione."

She looked up, recognizing the words she used in the bookstore yesterday. He was grinning at him sheepishly and gave her the famous Malfoy wink. She rolled her eyes but was smiling. He just smiled on.

"So, I guess we're bunked together for one whole year." He smirked.

"I guess so."

"How do you feel about that?" He dared to ask.

She thought for what seemed like forever. Finally, she said in an almost whisper, "I can't wait."

And just like that, it happened.

It happened way too fast.

Draco Malfoy lost his heart to Hermione Granger way too fast.


End file.
